Robin Hood
by FoxSpirit
Summary: The cast of Beyblade attempts to put on a play of Robin Hood! Knowing them, they're not guaranteed to be great actors and chaos insues...


Late at night (or early, early, early in the morning) I started imagining the cast of Beyblade going through Robin Hood! You know what I got? A lot of chaos ^_^;; So I'm going through and writing it up as a fic! *little voice in her head* since she's stuck on trapped at kai's again and wanted to do a beyblade fic. *stuff the little voice in a bag* it doesn't follow Robin Hood very closely...but it's not supposed to be serious like the real play/movie is. hope you all like it and review please!  
  
*I don't own Beyblade or Robin Hood*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once upon a time the happy cast of Beyblade was coned into putting on a play of Robin Hood, for reasons unknown. Costumes were tailored, scripts were memorized, and the insane havoc of rehearsals went on up until the big night it would be put on for the Beyblading community.  
  
Tyson walked onto the stage slowly looking over the audience on "The Big Night," dressed in Robin Hood's famous costume. And in tights. "Whoa lotta people..." he mumbled to himself. "Hello! I am the amazing, stupendous, extraordinary, Robin Hood! The star of the show! And...uh..."  
  
Backstage Kenny was rushing around trying to organize everything before it was needed. "Gawd did he forget his lines again?!"  
  
"Looks like it..." Rei said.  
  
Tyson started mumbling to himself again, then shouted, "To be, or not to be -"  
  
"Wrong play wrong play!" Max whispered harshly from behind the curtain.  
  
"Someone get out there and help him!" Kenny yelled, throwing Lee on stage.  
  
"I, the sheriff, hereby put you under arrest Robin Hood!" Lee said in a perfect impersonation.  
  
"Why?" Tyson asked. Kenny slapped his head.  
  
"I don't need a reason! For I am the sheriff!"  
  
"Dude that sucks."  
  
"Just, jeeze Tyson! I mean...just let me arrest you!" Lee struggled.  
  
"No way!" Tyson dashed off to the other side of the stage, stuck his tongue out, and walked backstage. The curtain was lowered, then lifted. The background was changed from dingy old town to a green forest. Some of the trees were starting to fall over, but it was passable. Tyson walked back out on stage and looked around. "We coulda done better on those trees." Kenny pushed Kai on the stage, gaining a patented death glare. The hundreds upon hundreds of fangirls watching in the audience cheered, whistled, and reached their hands over the stage if they were close enough.  
  
"I never agreed to this."  
  
"Hello Little Jon!" Tyson said happily, trying to over power the girls insane screaming. _When I came out I never got any crazed fangirl attention..._ Kai waited for his fan club to calm down before speaking again.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Little Jon."  
  
"I'm taller then you."  
  
"Kai! It says in the script," Tyson ran backstage and grabbed one of the booklets conveniently sitting on the snacks table, then grabbed a doughnut before he left. Practicing his speed eating he rushed back out on stage and opened to the front page. Kai wasn't even paying attention. "See?! Right there on the cast list, Kai = Little Jon! And why aren't you in costume?!"  
  
"You would expect me to get in _that_?" Kai said looking Tyson over, "You couldn't pay me to wear those clown clothes."  
  
"Tyson just ignore him and get on with it!" Kenny said from behind stage.  
  
"Okay then," Tyson replied, and threw the book behind him knocking some glass over. "Oopps...anyway lets go." Tyson started to walk to the right of the stage, and dragged Kai with him. Another back drop fell on the old one, showing a stream. Kenny ran out and put a plywood log on the stage then left and pushed Rei out. Again the many, many fangirls in the audience lost their minds. Tyson grumpily dragged Kai to the log and started to walk on it. Rei stepped up as well.  
  
"You cannot pass!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Your not Gandalf man," Tyson said.  
  
"That's my line!"  
  
"Oh. Okay then, WHY can't I pass?"  
  
"Because...I want your money! Either had it over, or fight me to reach the other side of this log!" Rei drew his cardboard sword from it's cardboard sheath, and watched as some of the spray paint chipped off. Tyson pulled out his sword too, only it was gold. "Silver...is it so hard to use silver spray paint?" Rei muttered. Tyson took another step forward, and the hallow log collapsed right under them both. "He just _had_ to have that fifth burger this afternoon..."  
  
"Uh take this!" Tyson proceeded with the play and hit Rei's sword out of his hand. Rei leaned down to pick up his sword, then brought it down as hard as he could on Tyson's head. "So that's it huh Rei? After all we went through? You do this! Well FINE!" Tyson pulled out his beyblade. Rei pulled out his launcher too, from some unknown magically location.  
  
"They're trying to kill me of stress, that's it isn't it? The answer to everything, they want me dead," Kenny ran out on the stage grabbed their launchers right out of their hands. Tyson watched Kenny scuttle off to the other side of the stage taking Dragoon away with him.  
  
"Where were we?" Rei asked, "Oh yeah, um...hey Robin Hood, come a little closer..." Tyson walked towards then tripped. Rei pulled his foot back under him to avoid correct suspicions.  
  
"Yeah...anyway..." Tyson said getting up, "You wanna come with us? The grump back there is Little Jon, though he won't admit it yet."  
  
"Sounds good," Rei answered.  
  
"We need a name from you," Kai finally piped up.  
  
"Friar...Took!" Rei guessed.  
  
"No, NO!" Kenny whispered behind stage.  
  
"You sure?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Close enough," Rei said. Kenny was fuming back stage, and pushed Tyson out of the remains of the log right into Kai who fell over from the unexpected force. Rei ran past the two on the ground trying to escape Kenny's wrath, and the other two soon followed.  
  
"We need an intermission folks, sorry for the trouble. By now I'm sure you need one to though," Kenny announced to the audience.  
  
"WE WANT KAI AND REI!!" Three crazed fangirls screamed at him.  
  
"Well too bad!!" Kenny yelled and walked off stage to deal with his pathetic excuses for actors. 


End file.
